


Shopping Channel

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin stares at the TV





	Shopping Channel

Merlin was on his side on the couch, let out a careful breath and stared at the TV. His stomach was hurting and he felt that it didn’t take much for him to actually throw up. He had a weird taste in his throat and couldn’t move. 

“And here we have the sensation of the hour for you. I’ve been teasing you since the top of the hour, but you will see that this was worth waiting for. An eighteen karat gold necklace with a wonderful aquamarine in this wonderful cut! Have you ever seen anything like this?”

“No,” Arthur slightly shook his head from where he lounged in the big armchair. “I’ve never seen anything this ugly before.”

Merlin tried to chuckle, but even that hurt. “Why are we watching this anyway?” 

They had switched on the TV and sat there, or in Merlin’s case lain there, for at least an hour, both of them staring wordlessly at the horrors that were jewellery shopping TV. None of them were big on wearing jewellery, this stuff was made for a female audience and on top of it, it was horrible and overpriced, no matter how small they made the prices seem. 

Arthur groaned. “Because we left the remote there by the TV.”

Who came up with the idea that a remote control had to be stored next to the TV set anyway? It was a remote control for goodness sake. But none of them had moved in the past hour and neither of them intended to move now. 

“Are you feeling as sick as I am?”

Arthur took a deep breath. “Kind of.”

Silence.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have eaten everything that was in the freezer?” Great idea, Merlin, just a tad too late. 

“Probably.”

The freezer had decided to break down just this morning and with temperatures around 25 degrees Celsius they could hardly store the fish and the steaks and the pizza and the ice cream on the balcony. Especially not the ice cream. So they had fried and baked and cooked everything to keep it from spoiling and of course they had eaten most of it, too. Especially the ice cream. Which had been delicious.

But then they both noticed they could barely walk and even breathing seemed to be difficult, so they decided to watch some TV until it got better. If only one of them had thought of taken the remote control with them before they sat down. 

As the announcer showed them the next horrible ring that no sane person on the whole planet should ever buy, Merlin wondered how long they would be like this, enduring the stupid shopping channel while either of them was too busy digesting to even think about getting up.


End file.
